Season 10: Part 1/Transcript
' COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS...' A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY... LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 10 (Freeze and Sunset are seen settling into their new home.) Sunset: It was really nice of Mich and Vice Principal Luna to gift us this house. Freeze: It was. (Gets two cups of coffee) Here. Sunset: Thanks. (Looks outside) I'm just glad that we're finally getting some time with each other. Freeze: Me too. (Meanwhile, at Canterlot High, Tyler enters the school looking for Principal Celestia. He is approached by Ms. Cheerilee.) Tyler: Ms. Cheerilee. Cheerilee: Good Morning, Tyler. What brings you here today? Tyler: I'm looking for Principal Celestia on behalf of Ms. Kendall Morgan. Cheerilee: Down the hall, first door to the right. Tyler: Thanks. (Sees Cheerilee about to run into a cart.) HEY! LOOK OUT!! (Cherrilee stops and sees the book cart.) Cheerilee: (Sigh of relief) Thank you. (Tyler heads for the office. Meanwhile, on board the Staff of Charon, which is in a hangar, what's left of Hargrove's personnel are talking in the bridge.) Soldier: So, you think we're ready fight back at the guys that killed Hargrove? Sam: Of course we are! I'll take the lead if I need to!! Soldier: Heh. Yeah right, Sam. You couldn't even keep a Freelancer and her A.I. out of the database. Sam: So what? I took a bullet in the head after that. But somehow, I'm back! So who cares if I die again?! I'll just come back!! (Someone enters the bridge.) Sam: What the hell? Who the fuck are you?!! ???: My name is Snide. But you can call me "Master". Sam: Hey! We only take orders from Mr. Malcolm Hargrove! Not whatever YOU are. Snide: Then maybe you'd like to join him! (Sam charges at Snide. Snide smites him, disintegrating him for good.) Snide: Hargrove is history! You're all mine! OR YOU'RE TOAST!!!! (Notices his energy starting to run out) No! Not now! NOO!! (Snide eventually reverts, revealing that he is also Heckyl. Heckyl gets up and smiles.) Heckyl: Please excuse my other half. Snide is rather.. uncouth. (Heckyl's watch goes off.) Snide: (Inside the watch) Don't do anything stupid, Heckyl. (Heckyl puts his watch away. He sees everyone staring at him.) Heckyl: Where are your manners? (Gives a Space Pirate a yellow pearl) Re-Energize that thing! And bring us some snacks! We simply must being our conquest! WE MUST!! Soldier #1: Got it! Re-Energizing! Soldier #2: Snacks!! I WAS getting hungry!! (The Pirate re-energizes the pearl, bringing Yellow Diamond's Pearl back to life. The other soldier brings in the snacks. YD Pearl reawakens and sees Heckyl. She becomes very frightened.) YD Pearl: Wha.. Where am I?! How did YOU get me? Heckyl: Settle down. Settle down. (To everyone on the ship.) Now, I know that in the past I did some things that make you think I'm a "bad egg". YD Pearl: You destroyed me! Heckyl: Now now. None of us are perfect. Soldier: And you destroyed Yellow Diamond! Heckyl: How about I make you a promise? Anyone who can capture a member of the Order will rule the Multi-Universe by my side! If you stay, you must pledge your undying loyalty.. to me. If not you're free to go. Now's the time. Soldier: Hey. I don't think I'm up for this. I'll just leave. No offense, right? Heckyl: None take. (Shows the soldier the way out.) Soldier: Good! Thanks! (When the soldier is about to exit the bridge, Heckyl zaps and destroys him.) Heckyl: HE WOULD'VE BEEN THE FIRST TO BETRAY US!! AND NOW WE ALL KNOW WHAT BECOMES OF TRAITORS!!! Soldier #2: Whoa! He destroyed Smith! Soldier #3: Don't fuck with that guy! I'm staying in! YD Pearl: (Scared) I'm... I'm at your service Master Heckyl. (Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Kendall is seen with Koda, Ivan, Mich, and Daniel. Mich and Daniel are playing with each other with plastic shovels. Kendall arrives to confiscate them.) Kendall: These are for digging. Not playing. Plus you're too old for that. Mich: Aw c'mon!! (Kendall heads back to the cafe.) Mich: Oh well. Lunch time. Daniel: What can I get, dad? (In the cafe, Kendall is reading a note from Shelby.) Kendall: "... I'm starting Summer School taking a couple of business classes. I'm not sure it's what I want, but my parents say it's the best thing for me." Ivan: Imagine that. Shelby... studying to be a Business Woman! Koda: What is "Business Woman"? Ivan: I have no idea. Waiter: ORDER! (Hands Kendall and order slip.) Kendall: Thanks. (Hands the slip to Ivan) Ivan: Uh.. 4 Dino Burgers, 3 Milkshakes, fries, fries, and MORE fires! We simply can't keep up! Kendall: Don't worry. I just bumped into your new waiter. Ivan: Thank you. (Kendall approaches the person applying.) Kendall: So you applied to be a waiter... (Sees that the person is Heckyl.) Kendall: You! You're that guy!! (Flashes back to Heckyl saving Flurry Heart and attending Freeze and Sunset's wedding.) Heckyl: And you're that girl. Kendall: You were the one that saved the baby. I never got to thank you at the reception. Heckyl: Ah don't be silly! I just did what anyone else would've done. Kendall: So you really want to work here? Heckyl: Yes. I've only recently arrived from... out of town... and well.. I could use a job. Kendall: Wait. I need someone reliable. (Hears some dishes crashing) Oooh. Sorry. Excuse me for one minute. (Kendall gets up. Hecky looks at Mich and Daniel from across the cafe.) Heckyl: Mark Bearinger, former Project Freelancer agent. And his son, Daniel. (Heckyl's watch goes off.) Snide: '''(Inside the watch) What are you doing?! That girl is a Ranger! Destroy her and take her Energem! '''Heckyl: She's not wearing her Energem. Besides, if I plan to take over the Multi-Universe, I'm not gonna want just one, I'll want all eight. Have you never heard of strategy. I just found the weakness of former Agent Michigan. Snide: Don't you... (Heckyl closes his watch. Kendall returns.) Kendall: Okay! When can you begin? Heckyl: The sooner, the better. (Mich and Daniel are sitting in a booth in the cafe. Heckyl and Kendall approaches them.) Kendall: Sorry I took so long, guys. This is... Mich: Oh hey, Heckyl. You're a waiter? Heckyl: Uh.. yes! I actually just began. Mich: Nice! Heckyl: Okay, so you have your orders ready? (At Canterlot High, Tyler knocks on Principal Celestia's door.) Celestia: Come in. (Tyler enters the office.) Tyler: Good afternoon. Celestia: Tyler Navarro. Good to see you again. I assume the event's been arranged? Tyler: Yep. If you want I can tell Vice Principal Luna to announce it. Celestia: I think it's time. (Back on the Staff of Charon, Heckyl returns to the bridge.) Heckyl: Navigation! To Equestria!! We've got some Sirens to meet with. (Smiles) (The ship begins to take off. Mich and Daniel arrive back home.) Mich: Alright, buddy. Cal and Nevada are on their way for your play date with Cloe. Go get ready. Daniel: Okay, Daddy. (Daniel goes to his room. Luna approaches Mich.) Luna: Well, we got our new Grifball event set up. Mich: Oh sweet! (Cal and Nevada arrives.) Cal: Hey! What's up? Mich: Not much. (Daniel arrives and sees Cloe.) Daniel: Hi Cloe. Cloe: Hi. Cal: So Mich, you ready to... (Cal's becon goes off.) Cal: We need to go. Cloe can stay, though. Mich: I'll go with you. Cal: Okay. Nevada: You mind taking care of Cloe while we're gone, Luna? Luna: Not at all. Go do what you need to. Mich: We'll be back by dinner time. (The three leave. Meanwhile, Tyler, with Twilight, is driving through the woods, taking Twilight to the Museum.) Tyler: You play Grifball before? Twilight: I've heard of it, but I'll just watch. Tyler: Not a problem. (Suddenly, one of Tyler's tires pop. Tyler gets out to investigate. He see an icicle impaled through his tire.) ???: SURPRISE, RED RANGER!!! (Tyler looks in horror. Mich, Cal, and Nevada arrive at the base in the back of the Museum.) Cal: Kendall?! (Kendall, Koda, and Ivan arrive.) Kendall: Cal! I tried to get a hold of everyone. Including Sunset's friends. Nevada: Could their phones just be dead. Mich: All at the same time? Nevada: ...... Then again... It wouldn't hurt to investigate. Kendall: Let's go. (The heroes arrive in the woods.) Mich: Last time I checked, we had to go through this way to get to the Museum. Nevada: Uhh.. guys? (Nevada points to Tyler's Jeep, which is frozen. Mich looks around and is horrified by what he found. He find Twilight, who is frozen as well.) Mich: We have a serious problem on our hands. (The monster arrives.) ???: Nice observation, Agent! Mich: Iceage. Shoulda known. Iceage: You should've. But luckily for you, you're not the one I'm after! Mich: I may still be retired, but you'll have to go through me to get my friends!! (Mich rushes at Iceage. Iceage strikes him, injuring him. Iceage then freezes everyone except Mich.) Mich: NO!! Iceage: Seven down, several more to go! (A dimensional portal open. Numerous Sirens appear in the sky.) Iceage: Looks like all your other friends are gonna hate each other! SO LONG!! (Teleports out.) (Mich tries to limp away. However, he hears movement. To his relief, the person is Koda.) Koda: '''(Shivering) He got our friends. '''Mich: Koda? (Koda and Mich return to the base. Koda tries to access the computer, but to no avail. All of a sudden, they hear someone sliding down into the base. Koda picks ups a bone and Mich puts his hand on his weapon holster, ready to defend themselves. However, the person is revealed to be Tyler.) Koda and Mich: Tyler!! (Koda drops the bone and hugs Tyler.) Tyler: Gah! Koda! It's good to see you too. Mich: Good to see you're okay, old friend. Tyler: Where is everybody? Mich: We went to look for you. But then our friends got frozen and then hundreds of Siren came through an interdimensional portal. Tyler: It was Iceage. He almost got me too. We need to contact Shelby, Riley, or Sunset. They know how to use Kendall's tracking equipment. Maybe they can help us find Kendall and Ivan. Koda: I.. I called them. They not answer. Mich: This is worse than I thought, then. If only I'd been more vigilant. It's all my fault this is happening. Tyler: Mich, tell me what happened out there. Mich: Back in 2014, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk started using their spell on all of the students at Canterlot High School when I just accepted them as friends. They did the same for me. But when that spell occurred, everyone started hating each other, the Rainbooms, Cal, and me. After Nevada used the powers again, and after we saved her, I decided to retire in order to properly recover. Those three Sirens are dead now, but this invasion of Sirens are a haunting reminder to me. When they came through the portal, I got Koda and I outta there after Iceage injured me. I shouldn't have ran away. I regret that. ???: Hello, friends. (The heroes turn and see Keeper.) Tyler: Keeper. Mich: I'm very sorry, Keeper. I tried to deal with the situation. But when the Sirens came through the portal... Keeper: It's not your fault, Marcus. Remember, the Rangers have bonded to Energems. Like Koda, they will survive being frozen in the ice, unless the monster destroys them first. (The alarm goes off.) Mich: He's back! Go get the Dino Blaze Charger. (Mich approaches a storage area.) Mich: Didn't think I had to put this back on again. (Later, in the city, Iceage along with numerous Sirens roam the city, with everyone angry at each other.) Iceage: Ah yes! Master Heckyl will be happy with this. Tyler: Not if we can help it!! (Tyler and Koda arrives. They prepare to morph.) Tyler and Koda: ENERGIZE!! (The two of them morph. Iceage then freezes them. He then brings them to Chase, Riley, Shelby, Ivan, Kendall, Tommy, Jason, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sunset, Freeze, Cal, Nevada, and another legendary Ranger.) Iceage: They're all here, Master Heckyl! Snide: Nicely done. Iceage: Oh! Master Snide! You transformed. Snide: It's time that I took the lead. Now to end this!! (Snide shatters the blocks of ice containing Tyler and Koda, only to reveal that it was only their suits.) Snide: '''WHAT?!! YOU ONLY GOT THEIR SUITS!!! YOU DIDN'T THEM AT ALL!!!! WHERE ARE THEY?!! '''Tyler: We're still here!! Koda: Just not where you think! (The two blast Snide and Iceage. They then use the Dino Blaze Charge to unfreeze their friends. They're all unfrozen. Then the Pink Galaxy Ranger suit falls to the ground.) Iceage: WHAT?!! ???: Right behind you!! (The person behind Iceage is Kendrix, the Pink Galaxy Ranger. She kicks Iceage to the ground and then regroups with the heroes.) Mich: Kendrix. Nice to see you! Kendrix: You too. Iceage: I had enough of this!!! Kendall: This'll be the last time you ever hear these words! It's Morphin' Time!! Dino Charger!! Dino Charger Rangers: READY!! ENERGIZE! HA!! UNLEASH THE POWER!! (Morph) Tommy: Ready, guys?! Jason and Kendrix: READY!! Jason: It's Morphin' Time!! Gold Ranger Power!! (Morph) Kendrix: GO GALACTIC!! (Morph) Tommy: Dino Thunder!! Power Up!! (Morph) (The heroes then battle the Pirates and Iceage, while Tyler fights Snide. Tyler tries to hit Snide with his saber, but to no avail. Tyler is knocked to the ground.) Snide: You've got heart, Red Ranger! But it's about to stop beating when I'm done with you!! (All of a sudden Snide's energy starts running out.) Snide: No! I'm running out of energy!! (Snide runs behind a concrete pipe. He reverts back to Heckyl.) Heckyl: They mustn't know who I am. (Runs off) (The Rangers then corner Iceage. They deliver the final blow and destroy Iceage. Back on board the Staff of Charon, Heckyl storms in.) Heckyl: FIRE THE MAGNABEAM!! (One of the soldiers fire the Magna Beam, causing Iceage to grow.) Iceage: Did you miss me?! Riley: Was that a Magna Beam?! Tyler and Kendall: Dino Charger! READY! (The Plesio Charge Megazord is formed. The Megazord starts to battle Iceage. Iceage then attacks the zord.) Tyler: Time to put a stop to the Siren Invasion!! Chase: We're on it! (The Dino Charge Megazord is formed and is piloted by Chase, Shelby, and Koda. They manage to banish the Sirens and destroy the portal. The Plesio Charge Megazord then delivers the final blow to Iceage.) Iceage: I'M MELTING!!! (Iceage is destroyed.) Tyler: Monster Extinct!! (Back at base, the Dino Charge place their Energems at their stations.) Mich: '''I need to get home! Luna might be worried! '''Kendall: Be careful! (Mich, Cal, and Nevada leaves.) Sunset: To think Freeze and I would spend our first full day alone together. (Smiles) But, I guess we can't always get that. Freeze: Especially with this new threat. I'll need to contact Buck and Maxson. We can certainly use their help. (Prince Phillip enters.) Twilight: That's Princes Phillip! Current Prince of Zandar! Phillip: I came here as soon as I could. (To Twilight) Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, it is a pleasure to meet you. Twilight: You too. (A crash is heard.) Spike: SORRY! (Everyone laughs) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline